


I Know You Know

by littledaybreaker



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledaybreaker/pseuds/littledaybreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason got traded to Dallas, he had one mission: not to fall in love with the captain. It wasn't exactly successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tragiclullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragiclullaby/gifts).



Ten days before he was traded to Dallas, Jason Demers had sat alone in an empty conference room with a “social media specialist”, learning how to “conduct himself appropriately”. Nobody had ever confirmed it one way or there other, but he knew that Cooch had complained about him. Cooch was always acting like he was allergic to Jason, like if Jason got too close, he would rub his gay all over him. Or try to kiss him. The latter, of course, was far more likely than the former, but for whatever reason, Cooch seemed much more afraid of the former.

Until Cooch had complained it had been kind of an unspoken Thing—the team’s worst-kept secret. But nobody was asking, and Jason sure as hell wasn’t telling. His friends and family knew, had known since he was a kid, and they were the ones who mattered. Everyone else could either figure it out or mind their own business. For the most part, they did--good-looking guy like Jason without a girlfriend, without any prospects of a girlfriend, and with not one single girl coming forward to say they’d had a one-night stand? Hockey players may not have been the brightest group of people on the whole, but that one wasn’t hard to figure out.

Cooch was kind of a douchebag, though, and Jason was hopelessly in love with him. (He was, and always had been, really good at falling in love with inaccessible douchebags). So it stood to reason that he would have to be the one person who just couldn’t let it go. “Why don’t you have a girlfriend yet? Where’s your girlfriend, Demers? What’s the matter, can’t get a girlfriend? Are you gay, Demers?” he'd demanded, over and over and over again. One night, drunk, eating pizza and watching shitty movies, Jason had accidentally-maybe-a-little-on-purpose started to drift off with his head on Cooch’s shoulder. Logan freaked out and told McLellan on him, and Jason had ended up spending what could have been an otherwise perfectly normal day off in a series of meetings about how to “present himself appropriately”.

No one would ever say it, of course, but when ten days after Jason's stint in "professional development", the Dallas Stars were suddenly very interested in trading for him and a draft pick, and Jason was on the plane faster than you could say "scandal averted”, it was hard to chalk it up to coincidence.

He expected that he would have to adjust to life in Texas. He expected to feel a little isolated, a little awkward, to maybe have to struggle to find his place. He expected that, at least for awhile, it wouldn't feel like home.

What he hadn’t expected was Jamie.

Jamie was waiting at the airport when Jason landed, hands in his pockets and one of those interminable slouchy beanies on his head, sitting in a chair by the baggage claim. Jason might’ve walked right past him, lost as he was in thought. He’d already started feeling a little homesick on the plane and by the time they touched down in Texas, the dull ache had turned into a full on throb. He felt a little dazed walking through the airport--this was his home now. He was a Star now.

“Jason, hey!” Jamie got to his feet just as Jason was about to walk past him, grabbing his arm to stop him, glad he’d Googled him on the way to the airport even though Segs said that was creepy. “I’m Jamie, I’m your captain. Welcome to Texas.” He let go of Jason’s arm to offer him a hand to shake, trying to remember his little captain speech. But Jason’s eyes were really blue in real life and it was hard a little hard for Jamie to focus. (“looks gay,” Segs had also said, and Jamie hadn’t had time to decipher if he meant “actual gay” or “stupid gay”. If he couldn’t get Segs to stop using that word as an insult, they were going to have to work out a code.) “Do you, uh…your bags and stuff?”

Jason, for his part, blinked a couple times as though Jamie had just woken him from a dream, trying to orient himself, and then offered Jamie the biggest, most devastating smile he had ever seen, and oh God, he was pretty sure he’d never hoped harder for the actual gay definition. “Yeah, I just have my gear and a little suitcase, I’ll have to get the rest of my stuff shipped. I didn’t really have a lot of time, so.” he shrugged. “This is insane! I can’t believe I’m just…here.” He waved his arms for emphasis, grabbing his bags off the carousel and slinging them over his shoulder. Jamie knew he was probably staring, but it wasn’t his fault. The most ridiculously good-looking guy on the planet had just strolled off the plane and into his life, and oh, god, he was in so much trouble.

“Do you have someplace to stay tonight?” Jamie asked, half hoping that Jason would say no, that the team had put him up in a hotel, and Jamie could take him back to his place and fuck him up. But Jason was nodding, enthusiastically, and Jamie was about to be disappointed when Jason said, “Tyler said I could stay with him for a little while…” and Jamie nearly drove into a light post.

“You know Tyler?”

Jason looked over at Jamie, puzzled and amused. “Oh, yeah, he’s friends with one of my friends and we’ve hung out a couple times, so.” He  shrugged and smiled. Jamie’s brain was moving a thousand miles an hour. If Tyler knew Jason, then if Jason was gay, Tyler would know, right? It certainly had taken him all of about 30 seconds to peg Jamie (for a guy who was so aggressively straight, he had a remarkably good gaydar), so maybe…

The rest of the drive back to Tyler’s passed in relative silence, Jason staring out the window as if trying to take in everything around him, memorize it, and Jamie staring at Jason as if he was trying to take in everything about him, memorize him. “Well,” Jamie said when they pulled up to Tyler’s house. “I’m sure  Tyler will have everything taken care of, but…here’s my number, so if you need anything or, or you just get sick of him…” offering Jason what he hoped was an affable smile. “just give me a call.”

**  
**  


Segs was sprawled out on the couch, shirtless, with a beer in his hand when Jason walked in and dropped his bags on the floor. “Heyyyyyy, you made it!”

Jason flopped down next to him on the couch, staring up at the ceiling with a dazed expression on his face. “What a day.”

Tyler nodded, sympathetic, and cracked open another beer, handing it to Jason. “You’ll get used to it,” he reassured him. “You’ll love it here. I do.”

Jason opened his mouth to protest—it was different, after all—but thought better of it. Drank his beer in silence. “Jamie seems nice,” he said finally.

Tyler snorted. “Don’t you fall in love with my captain,” he warned.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry,” he promised, “That is the last thing I want to do.”

By the beginning of December, though, Jason was not only almost completely adjusted to life in Dallas but also, of course, completely, 100% in love with Jamie. He hadn’t intended for it to end up that way. He’d tried really hard not to, actually. After the disaster with Logan, he had made a vow with himself to not fall in love with his teammates, and falling in love with his _captain_ , of all people, was a particularly bad idea.

But Jamie was nothing like Logan. Where when Logan had realized that Jason wasn’t just an overly-affectionate dude, he’d acted like he was allergic to him, Jamie seemed to welcome it. He stayed to talk late with Jason after practice and laughed at all Jason’s jokes, even the dumb ones. He touched Jason’s arm while they talked, made eye contact, really listened, no matter what Jason was talking about. He’d even invited Jason over for dinner a couple of times, had cooked for him and everything. Maybe he was just being nice, trying to be a good captain, make Jason feel like he was at home in Dallas. But one thing was certain: Jason was completely, hopelessly in love with him.

**  
**  


***

**  
**  


“You’re actually gonna do it?” Jordie stood in the doorway with his arms folded and a dubious expression on his face. “Cause you’ve been saying you were gonna do it for like two weeks.”

Jamie looked mildly annoyed. “I told you, I had to wait until I was sure. Do I smell okay?”

“I’m not sniffing you. Kid has been following you around like a lost puppy since he got here and that wasn’t sure enough for you?”

Jamie flicked his hand at Jordie dismissively. “Shut up and let’s go.”

He was three (and a half) drinks in before he finally had the courage to grab Jason’s arm when they both ended up at the snacks at the same time. “Jase, can I talk to you for a minute? Uh...over there.” Jason blinked, alarmed by the confrontation, and it took everything in Jamie’s power not to grab his face and kiss him. Jason followed him dutifully into the hallway. It was quiet there, sequestered from everybody else. Perfect...aside from the small problem that Jamie completely forgot what he was going to say. His carefully constructed speech--practiced in the mirror, for Tyler’s dogs, and then, right before they left, for Jordie--a complete blank.

Jason was watching him expectantly, patiently, and perhaps just a little bit nervously, and Jamie knew he had to say something, do something, or Jason was going to walk away and the chance would be gone. So Jamie took a deep breath, grabbed Jason’s face in his hands, and pressed their lips together.

 

Jason froze, startled, but it was fleeting. Once he had time to get his bearings, he was kissing Jamie back, pressing their bodies together, hands tangling in his hair. “Fuck,” Jamie said into the kiss, gently backing them up until Jason’s back was pressed against the wall. They stood there kissing for a few more seconds. When Jamie finally broke the kiss, Jason stood there with his eyes closed for several seconds, grinning, his face all flushed. “God,” said Jamie, “I’ve been waiting since I met you to do that.”

Jason reached up, cupping Jamie’s face in his hand. “So you won’t mind if I do it again?” he asked, but his mouth was on Jamie’s again before Jamie had a chance to respond.

Jamie responded in kind by nipping Jason’s lower lip, pressing him harder against the wall, reveling in the fact that being pressed up against the wall provoked a series of moans and half-mumbled curse words from Jason. “You like that?” Jamie asked. Jason responded by pressing himself against Jamie, grinding a little. He surely knew exactly he was doing, and that only served to fuel Jamie’s arousal.

The next time he broke the kiss, it was to press smaller ones across Jason’s neck and collarbones, testing his reactions to various spots, trying to remember what provoked the strongest reaction. Jason, for his part, tangled his hands in Jamie’s hair, breathing hard and fucking _whimpering_ , which had to be the sexiest damn thing Jamie had ever heard. “I want you,” he whispered before pressing another kiss to Jason’s collarbone, nipping slightly. There’d be a mark there, but Jamie couldn’t find it in him to give a fuck. “I want you so fucking bad, Jase.”

“So take me,” Jason whispered back, tilting his head against the wall. “Take me, I’m yours.”

Jamie didn’t have to be told twice. He took Jason’s hand, leading him to one of the back bedrooms, thankful that there was a lock on the door. He’d had every intention of pushing Jason back onto the bed, but Jason apparently had other ideas. Pulling Jamie’s shirt over his head, Jason kissed his way down Jamie’s neck, over his chest and clavicle, and then dropped to his knees, looking up at Jamie through his eyelashes. “I want to suck your cock,” he said, and if Jamie hadn’t been hard already, that would’ve been enough to push him over the edge. “Please, Captain.”

Jamie’s cock twitched. He would have to remind Jason not to call him ‘captain’ in mixed company, because Jesus. “Yeah,” he breathed out. “Suck my cock, baby, fucking do it.” He’d never been especially good at dirty talk, but apparently Jason wasn’t complaining, because he was pulling Jamie’s pants down, kissing his hipbones.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Jamie groaned. Jason leaned back on his knees, smirking, pleased with himself. “If I’d known what a great cock you were hiding in those tight-ass pants of yours, Captain, I’d’ve done this a lot sooner.”

Jamie fisted his hands in Jason’s hair. “If you don’t shut up--” He didn’t have time to finish his threat, however, because Jason had his lips wrapped around Jamie’s cock, and he couldn’t think of anything else. “ _Fuck_ , baby.”

Jason looked up at him through his eyelashes, bobbing his head, and Jamie tightened his grip in his hair, provoking a moan from Jason. He pulled off, and Jamie whimpered, pulling on his hair in protest. Jason brushed his hair off his forehead, looking up at Jamie again. “Fuck my throat.”

“Jesus.” Jamie’s hands were still fisted in Jason’s hair, so he used them to guide Jason’s head back onto his cock, thrusting experimentally. Jason leaned back on his knees, opening his throat, guiding Jamie’s hips to let him know that it was okay, until Jamie fell into the rhythm on his own, tugging on Jason’s hair and moaning his name until Jason finally pulled back, wiping his mouth and smirking up at Jamie.

He was about to whimper in protest, to push Jason’s head back down and fuck his throat until he came, but Jason had other plans. “Captain,” he said, voice husky from arousal and having his throat fucked. “I want your cock in my ass.”

Jamie’s cock twitched again, and he had to take a breath, compose himself. He was determined not hold on, to make this worth the wait and not just come the second Jason touched his cock like a kid. He pulled Jason in for a long, slow kiss, backing up until Jason’s knees hit the bed, letting them both fall back. Once they were situated, Jamie made slow work of undressing him, taking his time, kissing at all the new skin he was revealing until Jason was  whimpering and whispering “please, Jamie, please.”

“On your knees,” Jamie ordered. Jason scrambled to obey, looking back at Jamie over his shoulder. Jamie pulled his own shirt over his head and then leaned in to kiss Jason briefly before grabbing his jeans and shaking them out (not the sexiest move, but it worked) to find the lube packets and condoms he’d stashed in there earlier, just in case.

“Do you even know how sexy you look?” he asked. Jason bowed his head, dropping forward to rest his weight on his elbows, which in turn gave Jamie a better view of his ass. “Fuck, just like that.” He fumbled momentarily with the little lube packet, cursing at it under his breath and casting a furtive glance in Jason’s direction when he did. If Jason was amused or mocking him he gave no indication, for which Jamie was unendingly grateful. Once he got the packet open, he crawled up onto the bed, coming up behind Jason, nudging his thighs open, pressing his fingers inside. “Just like that, you look so good, so fucking hot.”  

Jason whimpered, hips pressing backwards with absolutely no resistance whatsoever, and Jamie’s cock twitched again. “You make me feel like a goddamn kid,” he said, curling his fingers up, stretching Jason open.

“Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_ ,”  Jason replied, rocking his hips back against Jamie’s hand. Jamie had had every intention of drawing this out, making it last, but a) he was pretty sure that their teammates might be starting to get suspicious, and b) there was no way his cock could hold out, not with Jason spread out like a god damn porn star begging to be fucked. So instead, he tried to open the condom and roll it on as smoothly as possible. “You want me to fuck you?” he asked, pulling Jason toward him, positioning himself, pushing in with a shudder. Fuck, he was tight, and the sound he made when Jamie pushed inside was possibly the hottest thing in the world.

“Yes, yes please, captain, please.” Jason wiggled his ass, trying to get closer and driving Jamie absolutely insane in the process.

“Fuck. You--god, you look incredible, you’re such a good little slut for your captain, aren’t you?” This provoked a loud whine from Jason, and Jamie responded by grabbing his hips, holding him still and fucking him hard and fast.

“I’m yours, I’m yours,” Jason said, squirming under Jamie’s hands. “I’m your little slut, fuck, please Jamie!”

That was enough to send Jamie over the edge--admittedly a short trip with how worked up he was, but nonetheless, a handful of thrusts later and he was coming with Jason’s name on his lips. He didn’t pull out right away, letting himself go soft inside of him as he reached between them, stroking Jason’s cock with firm, hard strokes until he came with a sob, collapsing onto the bed. Jamie took care of the condom and then gathered Jason up in his arms, kissing him, rubbing his back, touching his face, gazing at him in incredulous silence.

“Did you mean it?” Jamie said finally.

Jason reached up to cup Jamie’s face, stroking his cheek. “Mean what?” he asked, kissing Jamie’s temple.

“What you said about being mine.” Jamie averted his gaze, scared to make eye contact.

Jason’s laugh rumbled between them, filling Jamie up with a kind of warmth he couldn’t quite place. “I’m yours if you want me to be, captain.”

“You’re gross,” Segs informed them when they finally emerged from the bedroom almost 45 minutes later. Jason flipped him off good-naturedly, reaching for a beer, and Segs rolled his eyes. “And I thought I told you not to fall in love with my captain.” Normally, Jason might’ve been a little alarmed, unsure of how to respond, but he was still floating on his post-sex high, and besides, Tyler was _beaming_ , as if for all his ribbing and casual homophobia he was downright delighted that his roommate and his best friend had finally stopped pining and gotten it on.

“Hey.” Jamie came up behind them, wrapping his arms around Jason’s waist. Jason froze, but the feeling of fear passed almost as quickly as it had come. “I fell in love with him first, so you leave my D man alone.”

It was Jason’s turn to beam, turning his head to fleetingly kiss Jamie on the cheek. Tyler made gagging noises, and Jason wasn’t convinced everyone wasn’t staring at them, but for the first time since arriving in Dallas, he felt right at home.

 


End file.
